Lowen Heartz/Battle Data
Even though he's only ranked C-Class, Lowen is known to possess tremendous untapped potential and resolve that can make him a threat in any battle. He's trained briefly under his father, Rob Heartz, when he was younger and after Rob passed away began training under his uncle, Rubin Heartz. The Heartz Family training is known to be exceptionally grueling, pushing the human body beyond what its naturally capable of. Through his battles, he's also picked up several forms of fighting to blend into his own personal martial arts. Combined with the power his Gear: Ever Legend, Lowen has the potential to become one of the strongest fighters in the GIFL, living up the legendary status of Lyon and the F!GHT King. Powers & Abilities While he may not possess dominating physical qualities or the sharpest mind, Lowen's greatest asset is his advanced growth rate and ability to discern his opponent's moves. Thanks to his training, Lowen is still a formidable physical combatant with above average levels of strength, agility and endurance. He's known for his ability to handle pain and incredible willpower, qualities that allow him to continue fighting regardless of his injuries. He's a tenacious fighter whose stubbornness contributes to his refusal to quit. With his Drive and Gear, Lowen becomes a powerful combatant who push himself well beyond his limits. Drive Power Level 3 Drive: Lowen has always been known for his incredible levels of Drive power, a manifestation of his will to win and persevere. He can apply his Drive to increase his already greater physical abilities so that he can match higher ranked fighters on equal ground. Because of his Gear's ability, Lowen can control the flow of Drive power throughout his body and focus it into a particular limb or area of the body to strengthen it. When it flows into his arms, he's gifted with increased strength, able to smash opponents through brute force alone. When flowing though his legs, he can move at blurring speeds for short periods of time. And when letting it course throughout his entire body, can saturate his muscles to lessen physical damage from impact. Since Ever Legend increases his Drive power when active, there's not telling how strong Lowen can become once his body matures and grows to handle its output. Rubin theorizes that Lowen will become a force to be reckoned with in short time, and in his training has seen his nephew display incredible power. When manifesting it visibly, it takes on the appearance of a blue aura that first comes off his skin like smoke and then swirls around him. It can produce a physical effect, like imploding the ground underneath him or cause his near by surroundings to crumble apart. When angered, his Drive can stir up the winds and send them blowing out in all directions, knocking back anyone in his presence. His aura grows more potent the angrier he becomes but he's unable to regulate it properly, which often causes an irregular flow of power and inconsistent performance. Lowen currently lacks the fine control that many more powerful fighters possess, unable to tap into his full potential and realize his true power. His uncle cites too much raw emotion as the source of this obstacle and Lowen not training his mind to properly Tune. This also causes an irregular connection with his Gear powers which is the reason why he cannot use Ever Legend to fullest power either. Innate Abilities Advanced Growth Rate A quality shared with Niko, Lowen possesses one of the greatest growth rates found in the F!GHT Universe in both fighting skill and Drive Power. Since he was a child he's been able to quickly grasp the mechanics of several styles of martial arts to devise his own form of fighting. An accomplishment that many more experienced fighters take years to achieve. His Drive has the largest increases in the shortest periods of time compared to other GIFL combatants. An example of this is that when he was able to effectively use Drive 3 years prior to the current story, he was only E-Class. Now, his Drive has increased to the point where he's C-Class with hints that his power has not yet reached its peak. His uncle Rubin has noted that Lowen possesses a truly remarkable fighting spirit and natural talent when it comes to battles, and has endured the grueling Heartz Training that his family is most famous for even at such a young age. As his body matures, his power only grows further and he's getting closer to unlocking the full potential of his Gear, Ever Legend. Indomitable Will Another astounding quality is Lowen's willpower and ability to push past his own limits to achieve new levels of power. His willpower contributes to his high level of endurance and resistance to mental attacks, enough so that can continue fighting even when its believed to be physically impossible. His will, much like his Drive, fuels his body and constantly keeps him from admitting defeat, and has surprised and shocked opponents who statistically would have a greater advantage over him. He's been able to resist Mental Type Gear attacks through sheer will alone, even when other equally strong allies were unable to do so. Even when experiencing extreme fatigue and numerous injuries, Lowen has been able to keep himself standing and fighting. When he sets a goal, he refuses to give up and will continue on until he reaches that goal. His willpower also allows him to withstand the pressure of the more powerful Drives in the GIFL, though A-Class and above Drives does still produce some effect on him. Physical Abilities High Strength: Thanks to his Heartz Training, Lowen possesses a larger level of strength than what would be associated to someone of his size and build. He proves strong enough to match opponents nearly twice his size thanks in part to his Drive and its output. Even as a young child, Lowen was known as being abnormally strong for his age, able to lift twice his weight without difficulty. As he grew, his strength only increased to the point that he can singlehandedly lift the end of a large automobile effortlessly with one arm. With his Drive, Lowen has learned to use Revving to increase his strength even further to the point that he faced Bull without the use of his Gear and matched him in physical strength, despite the fact the former was much larger than him. In a test of strength, he was able to hold himself in place despite the fact that Bull had rammed into him with his full weight, greatly angering the larger fighter. With his strength, he can perform devastating slams or break out of holds he's placed in. With his stronger legs, he can perform giant leaps into the air, such as jumping from the street to the nearby roof of a two story building without a running start. Many of his attacks incorporate his strength, either be it his natural strength or Gear enhanced so he relies heavily on it to inflict his damage. High Agility: Lowen is incredibly energetic and can be seen running along the rigging of ships and rooftops of nearby homes. His agility allows him to scale up walls with little effort, jumping over obstacles in his path and blending it with his fighting style to create a form all his own. Lowen's agility has saved him from trouble on multiple occasions, be it escaping guards when he was younger and causing trouble, his profession as a fisherman and working the ropes, and fighting his opponents to avoid damage and maneuver himself to a more advantageous position. High Durability: Even without the use of Tough Heartz, Lowen as proven himself to be a durable fighter, able to take physical punishment without suffering any lasting injuries. He's been observed being punched repeatedly and show any signs of bruising or bleeding. Of course, against stronger opponents he will still take damage, but against lower ranking fighters he remains mostly invulnerable to their damage because of the Drive distance. He can withstand the rigors of extreme temperatures thanks to the training under his uncle and has developed a tough exterior best suited for combat. He's survived being smash through walls, slammed into the ground and taken hits from Gear-enhanced techniques. Most of these attacks have only left minor bruising or other superficial wounds. Great Endurance: Lowen is a young man with truly impressive levels of endurance, capable of withstanding physical pain and injury without it effecting his performance. He can seemingly ignore minor injuries as if they were nothing, and even against life threatening ones he's capable of battling well beyond what is thought possible. He attributes his endurance to his indomitable will and stubbornness to admit defeat, often angering his opponents who fail to understand why they are incapable of keeping him down regardless of what they do to him. His uncle believes that Lowen inherited his endurance and strength from his father, but is astonished by the level Lowen possesses at his age. His endurance also helps in withstanding extreme temperatures, such as the ones that are found in some arenas around BattleScar or produced through Gears. With his training, he was able to overcome the harsh climate of the deserts near Julian, as well as the bitterly cold caves in Whorl. Great Stamina: Because Ever Legend places a huge amount of stress on the body, Lowen trained his to withstand the massive output in power that his Gear produces. He's trained with his uncle to increase his stamina reserves so he can use Ever Legend for longer periods of time without exhausting. A lot of his training involved physical conditioning, with emphasis on stamina and energy control to increase performance in matches. Lowen can last a very long time in a constant state of activity mainly because of a trait shared with his late father. As battles progress, his body produces less quantities of fatigue and allows him to continuously fight. With less fatigue and his Drive continuing to push his body, its only a matter of mental fortitude and willpower to keep him going. His fighting spirit and will allows him to override any sense of exhaustion and pain, pushing him to limits unknown. The downside to this is that once he's had time to settle and relax, his body will then be flooded with fatigue that its been pushing away the entire time. He'll collapse to the ground, unable to move or simply pass out in some cases. Mental Abilities Highly Perceptive: Despite his lack of proper schooling, Lowen appears to have a keen intellect and great observational skills. During combat, he uses his perception and instincts to avoid danger and incoming attacks. Rubin stated that Lowen is a natural when it comes to discerning the intentions of his opponents and the people around, extending to beyond the arenas. When applying it to battle, he uses this to identify attacks patterns rather quickly so that he can intercept or block them. Even if he has no prior knowledge to a fighter's abilities and fighting method, he can quickly figure them out as the match continues. Lowen will remain on the defensive during these times to allow himself enough time to study his opponents. When outside of combat, Lowen is highly intuitive when it comes to the people around him, allowing him to decipher if they are telling the truth or hiding something from him. This proves an invaluable tool against anyone intending to harm him. His high perception also attributes to his ability of grasping other styles of fighting and techniques and incorporate it into his own fighting method. GIFL Knowledge: Considering himself a fanatic when it comes to all things involving the GIFL, Lowen possesses tremendous knowledge in its rules and regulations, and has regularly watched all matches available to him, forming a near encyclopedic memory of the entire roster. With this information, he's seldom caught by surprise by opponents he's researched and has already developed a strategy to battle them. Of course, this doesn't cover abilities or techniques not yet witnessed or introduced in matches. When he was young, Eva mentioned that Lowen showed great enthusiasm in the GIFL, more so than school work, and never missed a match involving his father. As an adult and training for the GIFL, watching archive footage of past battles was part of his conditioning under his uncle. Trivia * The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.